Life is never easy
by Britishauthor
Summary: On helgas first real date with Arnold At 16 it's all she ever wanted as they say there good nights she walks home and during that walk she is mugged


Helga walks home and gets mugged

Age 16

Arnold grabs Helga's hand " I had a nice time tonight"  
" me to Arnold"  
" we'll you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"  
" it's not that far and the time is only 8:30"  
He gives her a quick kiss  
" night" they both say

Helga begins to walk down the street it's colder since it's the evening but she continues to walk home  
as she is walking she hears a noise  
" hey baby why you walking all by yourself?" Asked the young bloke  
" who do you think you are?"  
" I'm your worse night scare come true"  
She punches him in the stomach but then another bloke comes out of the alley and brings her to the ground before she has enough time to react  
" what the hell"  
The bloke who was punched grabbed her bum and started feeling it  
" stop this now"  
He ignores her and then grabs her hands and handcuffs them  
He picks her up and takes her to a abandoned building where she is then thrown against the wall "aww what the fuck"  
"Shut up" said the bloke and pointed a knife at her  
" If you scream you'll loose your life"  
" oh and this over here is Daniel and I'm Matthew"  
Daniel lays her so she's on here back and starts to grab her breasts and Matthew starts to grab her trousers  
"Stop this now!"  
" shut up!" Screamed Matthew  
Matthew grabs her trousers and rips them Apart at the private part and then touches her underwear he feels it and them rips them off  
Meanwhile Daniel grabs a piece of tape and puts it on Helga's mouth  
He rips her shirt off and starts touching her  
Helga tries to move but Daniel slaps her hard on the face  
" stop"  
Daniel begins to touch her breast and feels them  
He proceeds to take off his shirt and rubs himself against her feeling himself get hard  
Matthew isn't hard yet  
He sticks his finger inside her hard and moans and he can tell she's a virgin  
" she's a virgin"  
" really now? That's a shake that she has to loose it in such a horrible way"  
Then Helga starts shaking and they remove the tape  
" what the fuck breath through your noise bitch"  
He places the tape back on here and then he takes off his pants  
He starts rubbing himself and then squirts all of his cum on her face

" hey Natalie come on out" said Daniel  
Natalie comes out in just a corset  
" we have another victim I want you to lick the cum off her face"  
Natalie walks up to her and puts her body on top of her  
Helga tries to push her off but realizes she's tied down she had forgotten she couldn't move any part of her body  
Natalie starts to lick the cum off her and rubs herself against Helga's body  
" now I'm hard and ready to blow" said Matthew  
" get off her"  
Matthew removes the tape and sticks his cock at her mouth and releases himself  
" swallow"  
Helga swallows and then starts to cough and gag  
" if you throw up I'll kill you"  
Helga starts to cry  
" bitch your so pathetic"  
" can I try something" asked Natalie  
" sure go ahead lesbian action is what gets me hard" said Matthew  
Natalie touches her pussy and then sticks her finger inside her moaning  
" my turn" said Daniel  
He preps himself  
He lowers himself and puts himself inside her hardly  
Helga screams are loud

he takes himself out and then slaps her

" you forgot to put the tape back on her"

" my turn" he puts the tape back on here

matthew preps himself and then enters her hard and fully

helga is crying and tears are coming from her eyes

matthew takes himself out

" your turn Natalie"

" I can't do this anymore this is just wrong at first it's ok but rape isn't what we do we just scare the poor girls"

Matthew takes himself out of her  
He unites her and releases her eh throws her against the wall and then shoots her but unknowingly to him he misses and only hits her thigh  
" go take the body to trash down the street the big box"

Unknowingly to them she's just playing dead

they put a pair of underwear on her and bra

Daniel grabs her and then walks to the site and throws her against the hard brick wall where her fate is slow painful death

someone is walking down the path and sees the girl laying there in just her bra and underwear

they take out there phone and call the police


End file.
